Bride Imposter!
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: What if Peyton was to take Skills advice to drug Lindsay and be the one to walk down the isle and be the bride to be in Lindsay's dress? Will Lucas say 'I do' or will he marry Lindsay instead? One Tree Hill's 100th episode rewritten! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! Here's a one shot of Lucas and Peyton in season 5 where Lucas is getting married to Lindsay…Sorry if the words are different than the one in the show.**

What if Peyton had taken Skills advice and did lock up Lindsay in a closet and wore her dress? Will Lucas say "I do" or will he go and get Lindsay back?

**A Perfect Wedding**

Just outside the church, are Skills, Mouth, and Millicent. Peyton and Brook pulled over with their other friends. Brook and Peyton came out of the car and went up to them.

"Hey you guys want a drink?" Skills asked as he handed the beer to Peyton.

"You're tailgating at Lucas's wedding?" asks Brook

"Hey I know you want one." Skills says as he gave Brook a beer.

"Hm" Brook offering Millicent a drink. Millicent waving her hands in front of her saying "I'm designated driver."

"So, what up, P. Sawyer? You got a plan?" asks Skills.  
"A plan for what?"  
"To steal Lucas back." Everyone then sighs.

"Oh, so I'm the only one thinking like that, huh...Ok, look. Here's the drill. When they say, 'does anybody have any  
reason that this thing shouldn't go down?' Bam! That's you."  
"They don't do that at real weddings, Skills." Brook then interrupts.  
"They should, though. You know, that's good drama. Anyway. How about this? I say we drug Lindsey first, even though I love her. Then we throw you in the wedding gown, so when Lucas lift up the veil. Bam! It's on."  
"Um, Skills? That gown is tailor-made, so, no. And Peyton is gonna be okay.  
right." Brook says as she looks at Peyton.  
"You know I love you, P. Sawyer, right? But, baby girl, you are so far from ok, man, you ain't even in the same area code… Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on 'Friends'."

Then Peyton finally says "Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice dress, watches Lucas get married, gets WASTED and has drunk, meaningless sex with some guy at the reception?"  
"Yes." Was all Brook said.  
"Hey, baby, I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" Skills said while everyone started laughing.

"Maybe we should head in." said Skills. So everyone headed in.

While seating in their seats. Peyton's head was some where else.

'As much as Skills plan sounds ridiculous, I can't help myself but wonder if it will work.' Peyton finally done arguing with her self said to Brook "I can't sit here and watch this Brook." "Okay, I understand." Brook said thinking Peyton's going home.

'Okay Peyton let's do this.' She says to herself as she knocks on the door. Then she heard Lindsay say "come in."

"Hey" "Oh hi Peyton"

"So I bet your nervous thinking about the wedding so I thought I'll bring you some glass of water." She then gave it to Lindsay. "Thanks Peyton" was all she said and drank all the water in the cup, not knowing what Peyton did.

Smiling to herself Peyton thought 'In just a few seconds she will fall asleep.' Just when she thought that Lindsay collapsed on the couch. 'Hm that was easy.'

Ten minutes later Peyton tied Lindsay and put her in the nearest closet. Noticing she had a few minutes left before the wedding started she put on the dress and looked in the mirror. "Hm I look pretty alright." She then put her hair in a bun and put on the veil to cover her face so they won't notice her.

Then a knock was heard from the door. "Lindsay it's time"

Not wanting to use her voice she just opened the door heading towards the isle. She then notices Haley walking down the isle and soon it was her turn to walk down.

'Okay Peyton this is it…' she said to herself thinking if she's doing the right thing.

**(Skills)**

Skills noticing Peyton is gone bent over in front of him talking to Brook, "Hey B-Davis, where's Peyton?" "She went home Skills, I think she can't take it anymore." "What! I'm guessing there's no drama today."

**(Peyton)**

Noticing it was her turn to walk down the isle, she walked slowly looking at the guy of her dreams. Nervous that everyone was looking at her.

**(Lucas)**

Lucas looking at Lindsay (Peyton) couldn't help but remember the hurt face of Peyton when Lindsay announced that we were engaged. Thinking of Peyton, he looked around looking for Peyton but couldn't find her. Realizing she's not here he frowned a bit.

'I'm I doing the right thing?' was all he thought before realizing Lindsay (Peyton) was right in front of him.

**(Peyton)**

Peyton noticed the frown on his face suddenly felt panic, 'did he found out it was me and didn't like the fact that it was me and not Lindsay?' she was about to speak but then was silenced when the priest spoke.

"We give thanks today for Lucas and Lindsay for their open hearts and their willing spirits and for their closest friends and family. May we all be changed by what is said and witnessed here. And as they sacrificed that their journey has now become one. May each of us be reminded of our own desires, our own wants, and our own journeys. It's a mystery how we fall in love, who we fall in love with, why we fall in love but we do…"

Then he continued to say…

"Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsay Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I…." but then Lucas was cut of by Lindsay (Peyton)

"I'm sorry Luke..." she lifts up the veil, hearing gasps all around.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Go P-sawyer!" (We all know who's that!... Skills)

Peyton couldn't help but smile at what Skills said.

"Peyton?"

"Yes, Luke it's me."

"But how and why?"

"I love you Lucas Scott, since the day we met. I know I should've said yes and that hotel, but I said someday and that someday is now Luke. But I can't do it like this making you think I'm Lindsay, it's just not right."

"I…" Luke was speechless at what just happened right now.

"Never mind Luke, I made a mistake doing this…Lindsay's in the closet in the room you should go ahead and get her, just forget that this ever happened." Was all she said before she started running down the isle towards the door in tears.

"Peyton!" he yelled

Skills running up to Lucas saying "Yo Lucas go after her mann, if you don't, you might just lose her forever." "What about Lindsay man? "Dude Lucas either you get Peyton back or get Lindsay, your choice man." "Skills is right Luke, what does your heart want?" says his best friend, Haley. "Hales…" "Go after her Luke"

Next thing you know Lucas was running out the door.

"I think we should get Lindsay out of that closet" Skills said interrupting the moment.

"I think so too Skills" Haley said

**(Lucas)**

"Come on Peyton pick up the phone." "Hi you have reached my cell phone; I'm not available right now so if you're that important please leave a message after the beep."

'Where are you Peyton?'

**(Peyton)**

"Great! My phone just died!" 'I wonder who called just now.'

"Hey mom, so you haven't seen this coming did you mom?" giving a low laugh as she places flowers on the grave. "I wish you were here so you could tell me what to do now…Mann mom I think I made a big mistake today but not as big as the mistake I did in LA…I just wish everything will go smoothly for once you know?...I bet Lucas is mad at me for the stunt I pulled today…"

"Actually…" Peyton surprised by the voice got startled, slowly turning around facing a blond boy with blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you Peyton." "I'm sorry Lucas…"

"No, I'm sorry Peyton."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for just leaving like that in LA; I was just scared what will happen the next morning, afraid to get hurt."

"Afraid to get HURT! Lucas, while you were away I WAS HURT!"

"And I'm sorry Peyton."

"No Luke, I gotta go…" tears falling down she turned but only to be pulled back and be kissed.

She couldn't help but melt on his lips. Lucas nipping on her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly granted it. Feeling his lips on her she let out a small moan.

Then they broke for air. "I forgot how a good kisser you are Sawyer." She couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"How about Lindsay?"

"I will talk to her later."

"Are you sure about us Luke?"

"Peyton I am more sure…I'm IN love with you P-sawyer!"

"I'm in Love with you too Lucas Scott!"

**So Leyton fans watcha think of my one shot???**

**Please don't forget to review before reading another story!**

**~sesshyluver6518**


	2. an for viewers

A/N- I'm glad that my viewers loved the story...but I was disappointed that I had less reviews then I anticipated.


End file.
